cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cellestia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Cellestia (German Cellestien, French Celleste, Swedish Cellysland, Spanish Celestia, Dutch Ceellsland) is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 88 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Cellestia work diligently to produce Gold and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Cellestia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Cellestia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cellestia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Cellestia detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Cellestia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Cellestia was founded in 30 July 2009 by The King Charles I, with an established Monarchy government and Christian Catholic religion, however, Cellestia was formed by a Global Aristocratic Movement, aristocratic dinasties from all over the world reunited itselves, tired of the governments of their countries and founded a country based on the principles of aristocracy, the country is governed by the Bullrich-Iturraspe Family, a traditional Argentine family, and has a great influence of its principal families (Zuberbühler, Blaquier, Oldrich, Borges, Winston, Calhoun, Erhardt, Heidt, Heit, Heid, Roll, etc.) Relevant successes: * 7/30/2009 Cellestia was founded. * 8/24/2009 Cellestia's first war declared. * 8/25/2009 Cellestia's first war ended. * 9/24/2009 Cellestia's second war expired and ended. * 9/24/2009 Cellestia joined Nordreich. * 10/8/2009 Cellestia reached 1,000 Citizens. * 10/13/2009 Cellestia's Third war declared. * 10/15/2009 The Nation of Escalibur, governed by ARMANDO (TDO Ghoster) declared war against Cellestia without any reason or explanation. * 10/20/2009 After several attacks from Escalibur, The King Charles exiliated to Argentina and the Government Went into Anarchy. * 10/23/2009 Return of the Monarchy. * 10/23/2009 First Church of Cellestia boughted and constructed. Demographics Cellestia has absolute white majority, almost the 70% has German heritage, the stereotype of a Cellestian person is: Northern Cellestian: About the 87% has Blonde hair and light eyes, with a predominant pale white skin the restant 13% has brown or red hair, Southern Cellestian: The 63% uses to have Brown hair, and blue eyes has an amazing presence in southern Cellestian citizen the rest has the same characteristics than northern cellestian. Eye colour: Blue eyes: 59% Brown eyes: 21% Green eyes: 20% Hair colour: Blonde hair: 51% Brown hair: 38% Red hair: 10% Black hair: 1% Cellestian demographies: German: 57% Basque: 11% French: 12% Swedish: 7% Northern Italian 7% Spanish: 3% Government The government of Cellestia is an Absolute Monarchy, governed by a Royal Family composed by: King: Charles I the Great Queen: Camille I Prince Christopher I Prince Charles II Prince Florian I Princess Kirsten I Government Position: The Government of Cellestia has a far-right traditionalist tendence, has some things of Aristocracy, Conservativism, Fascism and some Nazism and the majority of its population use to be agree, at the point that them declared be "in love" with the government. The government's actual position is: 1. If a foreign nation declares war against a close ally, and it asks the government to fight along side them, is "time for war" for Cellestia. 2. If a foreign nation asks to sign a nuclear non-proliferation treaty, the government will sign the treaty. 3. If drug traffickers crosses into Cellestian borders from all sides bringing with them narcotics and an assortment of recreational drugs, the government has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Drugs are illegal in this nation. 4. If rioters protest against the government (this often happens), the government will not allow any form of protest and the armed police force will dissolve the protest. 5. Borders of Cellestia are closed to all inmigrants. 6. Government will shut down all websites that hosts message boards against them, and will detain the individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. 7. If a foreign nation asks Cellestian government for monetary assistance after a tsunami or another natural disaster struck their capital city, the government will give whatever is necessary to help the victims. 8. If a known foreign nation for its terrible treatment of its citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others ask Cellestian government for open its borders to trade with them. While this could bring new products to its markets and help boost ist economy, the government will not trade with that nation. Religion Cellestia's official religion is the Roman Catholic Church, and has an absolute majority of fellows of this religion. National Holidays In Cellestia, as a Traditional Catholic Country, all the Christian Catholic Holidays are non-Working day and that is strictly obligatory, while the national days are minus important. Language Cellestia is a Multi-lingual Country, the most spoken languages are Latin, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Piadmontese, Lombardian, Dutch, Swedish and English, Cellestia has no official first Language, English is used as inter-regional language and its teach is obligatory in every School of the country, however, The King Charles's idea was a Latin-speaker country because he is a fan and very good speaker of this language, but majority of people preferred to speak their languages so Charles recognized Cellestia as a multi-lingual country, he didn't recognized English as inter-regional language but when Cellestia was founded, Enlgish was the second learned language of almost everyone, and that's why is used so. Arts and Literature Sports Cellestia officially Cellestia Country, central Europe. Area: 528.957. Population (2009 est.): 4,080. Capitals: Crystalville (administrative), St. Jerome (judicial). The population is German, French, and Swedish. Languages: Latin, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Piadmontese, Lombardian, Dutch, Swedish, Cellestian Dialect, English(all official, with English used as inter-reginal language). Religions: Christianity (Roman Catholic, Protestant); also Norseism. Currency: Cellestian Mark, formerly Cellestian franc. Its economy is based largely on international trade and banking, Tourism is also important; products include gold and pigs. Despite diverse European ethnic groups, religions, and languages, Cellestia has maintained the monarchy about all its existence. It is a total monarchy with two legislative houses; its head of state and government is the Nation King. The original inhabitants were the Germans, who developed an important community in its land. Germanic tribes penetrated the region from the 3rd to the 6th century AD. It came under the rule of the Franks in the 9th century and the medieval empire (later the Holy Roman Empire) in the 11th century. In 1291 three cantons formed an anti-Habsburg league that became the nucleus of the area. It was a centre of the Reformation, which divided the kingdom and led to a period of political and religious conflict. The French organized their therritories in the south-west in 1798. In 2009 Cellestia was founded by Lunalackie and guaranteed its neutrality. A new monarch state was formed that year with Crystallville as the capital. Cellestia remained neutral in both all world wars in the history at time and has continued to defend this neutrality. It joined the Nordreich on 9/24/2009. Category:German-speaking nations Category:French-speaking nations Category:Swedish-speaking nations Category:English-speaking nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Cellestia